


Battle Scars

by Miscellaneous_Obsession



Series: Bumbleby Stories [15]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mention of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Obsession/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Obsession
Summary: Their scars tell a story, but Blake and Yang have created their own happy ending.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001997
Kudos: 37





	Battle Scars

It wouldn't be the first nor the last time that Yang stared at herself in the mirror. The harsh light of the bathroom illuminated every visible section of exposed skin, allowing her sharp, critical lilac gaze to roam as she pleased. Her mind warred with itself, conflicting emotions clashing against one and other like waves in the sea. Pride collided with doubt, as she focused on that scar.

The abnormal tissue and texture spread outward from its source; she had come to accept that it was apart of her, that certainly wasn't in question. However, the occasional sparks of pain that traversed beneath her skin was... unfavourable. A frown pulled her lips downward the longer she stared, memories threatening to flood her mind if she wasn't careful.

Though it wouldn't come to that as a voice called from the bedroom, curiosity lacing the faunus' voice as Yang's name was repeated twice over. From the corner of her eye, confirmed by the reflection in the mirror appeared her favourite Belladonna. As if her mind was read, Blake drew closer, wrapping her arms affectionately around the brawler's waist, stretching ever so slightly to settle her chin on Yang's shoulder.

A myriad of kisses were then placed on every inch of skin Blake could reach. Each peck was full of adoration, her lips lingering longer than necessary, but they never failed to achieve their goal. Yang practically melted in Blake's arms, happily guiding the faunus in her venture. Eventually, Blake had migrated, using both her hands and mouth to litter the blonde's arm in question with soft, gentle caresses and touches, acclimating both her mind and nerves for the sensation of hands-on her scar.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Yang's voice was breathy, as though enraptured by Blake's actions, although her eyes were steadily locked on amber as they peered at her in the reflective surface before them. 

"You deserve everything in this life, Yang.”

"But I don't want everything; I just need you."

Blake's ministrations faltered for a split second, allowing Yang to take control. With her girlfriend nestled in her embrace, the pair swayed from Yang's momentum as a soft tune emanated from the blonde's lips. Following Yang's example, Blake directed the path of the brawler's hands. Gathering the courage, she allowed calloused fingertips to slip below her nightshirt, settling on the jagged scar that lay upon her hip.

"And I need you if you'll have me?"

"Always Blakey, always."


End file.
